


Transformation

by Gwendolyn (storiesofchaos)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Ryder goes for a ride, yup i went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/Gwendolyn
Summary: “Kristoff doesn't know where his life stands right now, but as the edge of the trees come into view, he remembers Olaf's words from their first visit under these boughs. This could be where he's finally brought transformation.  Or something.”In which Kristoff searches for transformation in the Enchanted Forest and happens to find new love along the way, in the form of a blue-eyed Northuldra boy.
Relationships: Kristoff/Ryder Nattura
Comments: 15
Kudos: 265





	Transformation

Kristoff lets the peaceful silence but for Sven's hooves calm him and the winter breeze to gently lift his hair. 

"Almost there, Sven," he says, patting the reindeer where he sits on him. The journey to the Enchanted Forest seems longer now that there is no impending doom on Arendelle or a desire to travel as fast as possible to save the day. But it's just him and Sven now, like old times. He sighs. 

He loves Anna, and she him, but it's nothing more beyond that — a warm, comforting, platonic sort of love. Ever since his proposal kept falling through, he realized he couldn't imagine himself a prince consort in a kingdom, even one as lovely as Arendelle. They have different lives now, especially since Anna is Queen and things are back to normal. It was hard for both of them to come to this conclusion and tears were shed, but it is for the best. 

Elsa, via Gale, gave no reprimand, only that he was welcome to come to the Forest if he wished. And it seems like the perfect place for him really — open skies and lots of reindeer and an adventure to be had. Kristoff doesn't know where his life stands right now, but as the edge of the trees come into view, he remembers Olaf's words from their first visit under these boughs. This could be where he's finally brought transformation. Or something. 

\---

Kristoff has never felt so _free._ Even when he was on his own with just Sven by his side, spending the days with slippery ice and frozen fingers, he never felt what he feels now. 

It feels like home. 

He wakes up in his own Lavvu, warms himself by the fire with a simple breakfast and laughter, and spends the days meandering around with Sven and Ryder, exploring the forest and meadows and coast. He learns about the Northuldra culture, its lore and history, finds out more about the world than he ever thought possible. He plunges into ice cold water with Ryder laughing beside him, exhales cold, harsh breaths as he races across the brush just because he can, learns to be nimble as he climbs trees, even when he falls down. 

He spends so much time with Ryder that when he closes his eyes he still sees his bright blue eyes in the darkness, hears his voice and warm touch. It's a bit disconcerting. No one's ever consumed his life quite like Ryder has. 

Whenever he sees Elsa she looks happier than he has ever known her, riding her horse fleetingly across the water or sitting perhaps a little too close to Honeymaren at dusk, cheeks flushed rosy red. And then Kristoff looks at himself hanging onto Ryder's every word, staring at him like he's the only light in the world, and he realizes he and Elsa aren't too far off right now. 

\---

"Do you know where reindeer come from?" Ryder asks as they walk alone in the forest, the man looking up at the heads of the trees contemplatingly. Usually Sven came along with them on their excursions, but this morning he had just shooed Kristoff off along after Ryder with his hoof, a mischievous look on his face, if reindeers can make such a look. Kristoff was bewildered and couldn't put words to the reindeer's thoughts for once, before tripping over his feet to catch up to Ryder.

Ryder continues. "They say the Daughter of the Sun favored our ancestors and so brought the reindeer to us. That's why we herd them still, to try and be worthy of such a gift." 

But Kristoff can barely hear Ryder over the pounding in his head, and his palms sweat in his mittens, because Ryder has stopped and turned to look at him, eyes glimmering up at him. Kristoff feels the same way when he would unexpectedly kiss Anna after she said something particularly funny or endearing, loving her muffled squeak of surprise and the way she relaxed into him. His stomach aches with hunger and his ears hurt with the chill, his nose frozen, but leaning into Ryder's warmth makes that all fall away. He swallows thickly, and in a fit of sudden confidence he leans in and kisses Ryder. 

Ryder seemed like he was expecting it because he immediately pulls him closer, lips cold from the winter air and so different from kissing Anna. She was soft and giggly while he is demanding and fiery, making Kristoff's head spin with the sudden dizziness of it all. When they pull away after a moment they're both panting, breathes coming out in little white puffs between them. Ryder's cheeks are even pinker than before, lips still parted and slick now. 

He blinks, slowly. "That was really good," he says as if in a daze, and Kristoff nods dumbly because yes it _was_ , even if they have barely done anything, but nothing has set him ablaze like this man before him.

"Do you want—" Kristoff begins, gesturing awkwardly between them.

"Yes," Ryder replies breathlessly, and then they are kissing again, searing and desperate, and Kristoff knows he's never wanted something so bad in his life. 

\---

Later, after walking back and bumping gloved hands together and sharing secret smiles, and enduring knowing looks from Sven and Elsa, he kisses Ryder once more before bed, the flickering of the fire casting a warm glow on his face. 

"Goodnight," Kristoff whispers, but Ryder just gives him a small wink, making Kristoff's stomach flutter ridiculously. Curled up in his little Lavvu, he grins into the warm furs, feeling elatedly happy. Living with rock-transforming trolls and then working with ice, and later assuming he would become _royalty_ of a prosperous kingdom set him up to be guarded, set in stone when needed. Sven was there when he had no one, Anna reminded him of who he truly is, finally laughing and loving again. 

And Ryder is setting him aflame and showing him something new about himself. 

He suddenly sits up quickly when the entrance to his Lavvu is parted, jolting him out of his thoughts. It's Ryder, squeezing in next to him, and then suddenly a hot mouth is on his own and the flame is kindled once more. Kristoff opens his mouth, letting his tongue feel along Ryder's lips before being accepted inside, Ryder moaning between them when Kristoff kisses him hard into the furs, crouched over Ryder. He slowly eases off, both panting after the sudden passion. Ryder is looking up at him, eyes bright in the gloom, mouth parted and hands clutched onto the furs.

"Is this okay?" Ryder asks, biting his kiss-swollen lip, back arched towards Kristoff, instinctively seeking his touch. 

"Yeah. Yeah this is totally okay, baby," Kristoff says roughly, before kissing and nipping down Ryder's neck, Ryder groaning as he fumbles with the laces on Kristoff's base layers he sleeps in. They both gasp as Kristoff trepidatiosly rolls his groin against Ryder's, sending a shock of pleasure through him.

"Get off for a moment," Ryder says, and Kristoff sits back, body already trembling with barely controlled need. He doesn't know what Ryder plans to do until he's grinning at him mischievously, untying the laces of Kristoff's leggings and slowly taking his cock in his mouth. Kristoff was already hard and pulsing with heat, and Ryder's mouth is searing, making the most delicious feeling lick up his body like little flames. Kristoff can barely keep his eyes open, his gaze already hazy as he watches Ryder taking him deeper and deeper, sucking lightly and making Kristoff's legs shake.

Kristoff's head ultimately falls back when Ryder moans around his cock like he _loves_ doing this, and Kristoff places his hand in his hair in wonderment. Ryder laves at the head of his cock once more before pulling off with a _pop_ loud in the quiet night. He sits up, lips red and slippery-slick, and he leans in to whisper in Kristoff's ear, breath hot against him. "I want you to take me." Kristoff is suddenly dizzy with how quickly his blood flows south.

" _Fuck._ Yes, yes I want that too," he replies wildly, utterly captivated by the man in front of him. "Do you have—" Ryder quickly rummages in his pocket and pulls out a little vial of oil.

"I hoped you would say yes," he says into the corner of Kristoff's lips, and with that they are both frantically getting out of their clothes, desperate now. Kristoff shivers when he's finally naked, but not because of the cold. His heart is beating frantically and even more so when he sees Ryder bare in front of him. He's so beautiful, skin glowing faintly from the embers of the fire outside of the Lavvu, all toned muscle and lithe limbs and pretty cock. He's fiddling with his hands in front of him nervously, and Kristoff realizes he's been staring for too long. He swoops on the man, kissing down his neck and collarbone, leaving a mark in one particularly tender spot, running hands down his stomach and hips and around to his ass.

"You're gorgeous, Ryder," he says reverently, and Ryder looks back at him like he hung all of the stars in the sky. "Have you ever done this before?" He asks, entwining his hand over Ryder's that holds the oil. Ryder nods sheepishly.

"Yes . . there's not much to do when you're stuck in a forest for ages." Kristoff agrees, though he's struck with a sudden rush of jealousy at the thought of anyone touching Ryder other than him. It's surprising and intense and makes him want to take the man all the more.

Kristoff goes down easily when Ryder gently pushes him onto his back and straddles his hips, Ryder's ass briefly touching Kristoff's cock in the process, making Kristoff's toes curl tightly. Ryder slicks up his fingers with the oil and brings his hand behind him. Kristoff can tell when he pushes one inside by the way his eyes flutter shut and his mouth parts in a small gasp. Kristoff runs soothing hands over every part of Ryder he can reach, in awe of the man sitting so vulnerably in his lap. He grasps Ryder's cock curiously in his hand, feeling the hot, heavy weight of it. Ryder groans, his head falling forward as he adds more fingers, moving his hips into Kristoff's touch. They lock eyes and Kristoff feels like the breath had been punched out of him, like that time he fell through the ice into freezing water, Sven just barely saving him. But now he feels warm, tingly, like his heart is pulsing through every inch of him and is full of adoration for Ryder.

Ryder must feel more desperate now too, because he moves faster, finishing opening himself up as fast as possible. "Next time you can do this for me," he says breathlessly, and the promise of _next time_ hangs heavy on his lips. And then he is removing his fingers and bracing his hands on Kristoff's chest, before sinking slowly down on Kristoff's cock, and Kristoff's world explodes.

They're both panting when Ryder finally seats himself all the way down, Ryder's hands sweaty and trembling against his skin and Kristoff's own clenched onto the furs beneath them. For a moment time seems suspended, and then Ryder slowly starts to move and the pleasure is blinding. "You move too, please—" Ryder grits out, and Kristoff places his hands on Ryder's hips, before giving an experimental thrust up. Ryder gives a cry far too loud for the quiet night, barely managing to be stifled by one of Kristoff's hands quickly covering his mouth. Kristoff can feel his moans under his palm as he bounces down to meet Kristoff's continuous thrusts up.

"Try to be quiet, elskling," Kristoff barely manages to get out, his head spinning with the heat and deliciousness of it all. When he takes his hand away, Ryder follows the movement and puts his lips around two of his fingers, and gods if that isn't the hottest thing Kristoff has ever seen, sucking his fingers while he rides Kristoff cock, his own bouncing with their increasingly faster fucking. Kristoff feels his pleasure cresting, nearly there under the heat and smooth slickness of Ryder around his cock, his little aborted sounds and flushed cheeks and the way his eyes are all glazed over, looking so beautifully fucked out.

In one smooth movement, Kristoff tips them so that he's over Ryder, swooping down to kiss him, and proceeds to grab his hips and fuck him hard into the pelts. They share quick, hot breaths between their open mouths, Ryder eliciting the most gorgeous whine when Kristoff tugs on his cock, wanting him to come. It doesn't take much, one last squeeze and Ryder is coming between them, back arched and mouth opened in a silent scream as Kristoff fucks him through it.

"So good baby, so perfect, Ryder, _fuck_ —" and with a few final, rough thrusts, Kristoff stills his hips, cock deep in Ryder, and comes so hard he sees stars, entire body trembling, heat rolling through him. When the intensity eases, he realizes Ryder is caressing his hair comfortingly, smiling and eyes bright. Kristoff matches his grin, and they dissolve into elated laughter, their efforts to be quiet just making them giggle harder.

And as he looks at them with their sweaty and gross bodies chilling quickly in the winter air, and how they will probably get knowing looks from everyone tomorrow, he knows he has never felt so good, so happy, and so in _love._

\---

After cleaning themselves off and some lazy kisses, they collapse in a heap on the pelts of Kristoff's Lavvu, worn out and tired, but content.

When Kristoff's eyes grow heavy and he feels the comforting weight of Ryder sleeping next to him, breathing evenly, he realizes that maybe Olaf was right. His entire life _has_ been transformed.

And he finds he doesn't mind it at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> The story about reindeer is a real Sámi folktale/myth (https://www.everyculture.com/wc/Norway-to-Russia/Sami.html), a Lavvu is a Sámi dwelling, and 'elskling' is Norwegian for 'sweetheart'. :)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
